A new beginning
by DahliaStarr
Summary: Purple has died, Red has resigined, and Zim is next in line for the throne. too bad his thoughts are on someone else and not on his upcoming leadership. yeah, i know. crappy preview. R&R!


A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.**

**But Abby is rightfully mine!**

"He's looking at you."

"Shh!"

"He's getting up. Ohmigosh he's coming over here!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Abby, you better do something fast."

"Quick, pretend like you're talking to me." I turned towards my best friend Lizzie and we start babbling about nothing in particular as a tall Irken walked over to the Dinner table.

"Hey, Abby." Zim said as he reached us.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Zim. What brings you over here?" _stupid! He came over to get more dinner, not to talk to you!_

He chuckled and then answered, "Well, I came over to get some more of those muffins. They remind me of those waffles that Gir used to make for some reason." He nodded towards the plate that held the muffins with strawberry goo.

I felt the heat rush to my face as I blushed furiously. "Oh, right." My eyes followed his lanky figure as he moved towards the muffins. I felt an elbow jab my side and I turned my head towards Lizzie.

"What?"

"Abby, no offense but you look like an eager puppy following its owner. At least close your mouth!" she explained.

That's when I noticed that my jaw was hanging open so I quickly closed it. Zim was deciding between a small muffin and a huge muffin. I sighed. Since the death of Tallest Purple, Tallest Red had proclaimed that he was resigning because he didn't want to lead his empire by himself. So, since Zim was his biological son, Zim would be the next Irken in line for the throne. And nobody could argue with that idea because Tallest Red had already let his secret slip two years ago.

I had no problem with the idea that Tallest Red had mated with someone else, even if it was against the law. But not too many Irkens liked the fact that Zim was going to be the Tallest in…how many days? Oh yeah, three days.

He had matured since Impending Doom one. He had grown several inches taller, his Invader outfit had been replaced with another outfit that looked like the dress of an invader, but was black. It had a silver colored Irken symbol on the front.

Me? I still wore my purple Invader dress and had dark purple eyes, almost indigo blue.

"Abby? Abby!" Lizzie's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I was confused. "What?"

She just shook her head and half pulled-half dragged me back to our own table. I plopped down and stared miserably at my plate of food.

"I don't understand. If you like Zim then you should tell him." Lizzie told me in a hushed voice, not wanting to be heard.

"You know I can't do that! What if he doesn't like me back?" I protested.

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Trust me, I know for a fact that he likes you." Then she slapped her hand over her mouth guiltily.

I stared at her. "You read his mind, didn't you?" my eyes narrowed as she nodded. "Lizzie, what did I tell you about peeping into people's thoughts?"

"I just can't help it, Abs. I mean his thoughts are kind of hard to block when he's practically screaming them into my head!"

I shook my head and let the subject drop. "It doesn't matter, I just can't be sure about him. I mean, since he returned from Earth, he seems different. But I don't know if he's still that same idiot he was before he left Irk for five years."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Lizzie said. I nodded.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be right back."

"M'kay." Lizzie murmured absently as she rolled a meatball around her plate. I looked at her, puzzled. Lizzie did weird things like that when she was thinking about something. I shrugged and went to throw my food down the disposal bin before walking out the door.

A blast of warm air hit me as I stepped out into the summer night. The stars shone brightly and the crescent moon was hidden somewhat by a cloud. The wind was blowing softly.

I knelt by a maple tree, wondering if I should climb it. I decided to and I easily swung myself onto a low-hanging branch. From there I climbed higher before I settled into my spot that I always sat in. The branches swayed as the wind blew through the night.

_Maybe, he does feel the same way about me._ I thought. Even if this was the start of a new beginning, we could never be together. I sighed. I would just have to forget him. Yeah, that's what I would do.

To bad it would never be that simple.

…**So should I continue this? Hmmmmm…tell me in our reviews please. **


End file.
